Pokémon: Hiro Region
by JackHeroes
Summary: This is a story of a new pokemon adventure in a new region. It begins with a Pokemon academy and from there, our main charcters journey out into the pokemon world.


**Pokémon: Hiro Region**

**Chapter One**

_Blackburn Town:_

It was finally that morning; that morning when Micah finally was able to receive his first pokémon. He is currently enrolled in the Blackburn Academy of Pokémon, BAP. However, today is his last day of school. He will be taking his final exams to determine whether or not he is able to venture out in the Hiro region with his very own pokémon. He woke up an extra hour earlier to review his notes. He did not want to mess this up.

Micah was a normal kid. He was of an average height and a little on the thin side. He was also athletic and always friendly. On his way to school, he met up with some of his friends who were also students at BAP. There was Aaron, Jack, Anne, Kara, and Niklas. They were all anxious for this moment and could not stop chattering.

Once they arrived at the academy, they were told to take their seats for Professor Palm to talk to them about the exams. He said, "Good morning students. I hope you are all ready for today because we have some great tests for you. First, you will individually wander through our own safari zone to catch a pokémon. You will have 15 minutes and we will provide you with a compass, bait, and pokéballs. Next, you will have to present your pokémon to the class, giving only a brief summary so don't worry. And finally is the written portion of the test which tells us whether you are mentally ready for the journey. I know you are all 16 and have your Trainer's License, but sometimes the task can become overwhelming. I wish you all the best of luck and we will begin in five minutes. First up is Micah."

As soon as he had heard this, Micah tensed up. He was nervous even though he was one of the smartest in his class. He was thinking over his game plan in his head over and over. When the signal rang to indicate that he was to begin, he stood up and walked nonchalantly to the door. He did not turn around; rather, he turned the knob and stepped outside. He was immediately immersed in a forest.

He surveyed the landscape and determined he would go to a section in the forest that was near the water's edge. He figured, there he had the best chance to catch more pokémon. He started to run and saw many pokémon along the way, but they were rare enough for him. He wanted to catch a pokémon that would make everyone else jealous. Once he got to the pond he laid out all the bait that he was given. He then sat and waited. Minutes went by without any pokémon coming out. Micah began to worry, so he started to look for any pokémon instead of the best. He started to climb up a tree when all of the sudden a Kecleon started to nibble on some of the bait the Micah had laid out. He noticed that the stripe on his belly was not the normal color. Instead of a red stripe, it was blue. Micah knew this was his best chance to impress the class so he scurried down the tree and snuck towards the Kecleon. He knew an aggressive attitude would not work for catching this pokémon so he acted very friendly to it. He walked slowly trying not to make any sudden movements. He got within three of the pokémon when it turned towards him and looked curiously. This was Micah's chance. He pulled out a pokéball and tossed it at the Kecleon. It engulfed it in a red light and bounced on the ground. Micah waited as it rocked back and forth until the light went off and he knew he had caught his first pokémon.

As the bell rang, he walked into the classroom where all his friends were waiting to see which pokémon he had caught. He took his place at the front of the class and held up his pokéball. The class became silent, and then he tossed the ball in front of him unleashing the freshly caught Kecleon. The class was amazed at the rarity of the pokémon. His presentation was flawless; he said to the class, "This is the color swap pokémon, Kecleon. It is a normal type pokémon with the ability to change its type depending on the last damaging hit to it. It can freely change its color, but the zigzag pattern on its belly does not change. However, as you may notice, this Kecleon has a different color. This is a shiny pokémon which are very rare in the wild. I found it in the forest, which is its normal habitat. Thank you very much, and good luck to you all." After a roaring ovation, Micah went on to take his written portion of the exam. He knew that he had done an amazing job so far, and now he was gonna breeze through that test.

After all the students were finished with their field tests and presentations, they were in the room waiting for the last few students to finish the written test. It had been a long day, so it was expected that many of them were sleeping, including Micah. Once the last person had put his pencil down and turned in his paper, the class woke up at the thought of getting their first pokémon.

After grading the last test, Professor Palm entered and told the class, "We have already determined your results and matched you each with a pokémon. Nobody failed, although some came close. The pokémon that we will give you in a brief moment was calculated according to your test scores. Also the personality of you and the pokémon was a factor in deciding. We want to create friendships between people and pokémon, so encourage you to be great trainers out there in the real world. I congratulate all of you, and please follow the BAP guidelines by signing into the pokémon centers of various towns. That will indicate to us how your journey is going. Also, make good use of the boxes for storing pokémon and items. Also, call your parents often. I am tired of having parents calling me and asking how you are. Without further adieu, here are your pokémon."

The students were all given their pokéballs that contained the pokémon, but were instructed not to open them until they were all outside of the school. Once the bell rang, they all sprinted outside to find out their pokémon.

Sounds of pokeballs opening filled the air and excitement followed that. Micah was in his group of friends; Aaron, Jack, Anne, Kara, and Niklas. Other students like Kobe, Justin, Nicole, and Hallie also gathered around. They all took turns showcasing their new pokémon and Micah was last to open his. He was nervous to see which one it was. All his friends were urging him to do it already so in one swift motion he tossed the ball in the middle of the circle. The pokémon that was revealed was the very Kecleon that he caught for his test. He was so happy because that was officially the first pokémon he had caught. Also it was a shiny pokémon so he knew everyone would be jealous. He immediately ran towards the Kecleon and picked it up for a hug. There was an instant connection between the two and Micah knew he was the perfect pokémon for him.

Everyone was overwhelmed with the moment. They all started thinking about the journey. It was mandatory to travel in groups of three so Micah looked around and thought about which two people he wanted to go with. Being a guy and all, he wanted to have at least one girl so he invited Kara to walk with him. She agreed and also brought Anne, her best friend. This was perfect because Anne was a great cook and Kara was kind of Micah's crush. They all decided that tomorrow morning would be the best time to start their journey.

**Trainers/Groups and their pokémon are:**

**Team One:**

Micah- Kecleon

Anne- Bulbasaur

Kara- Charmander

**Team Two:**

Jack- Cyndaquil

Niklas- Chikorita

Nicole- Totodile

**Team Three:**

Aaron- Mudkip

Kobe- Treecko

Justin- Torchic

**Team Four:**

Hallie- Piplup

May- Turtwig

Elle- Chimchar


End file.
